A dolly for bakery trays typically includes a deck supported by casters. A stack of bakery trays can be supported on the dolly for moving the bakery trays.
Some types of bakery trays include a base with side walls and front and rear walls extending upwardly from a periphery of the base. The front and rear walls are shorter than the side walls. Stacking feet protrude outwardly from the side walls. The stacking feet may provide multiple stacking heights for the trays when they are stacked in different relative orientations.